El Homicida
by Setsuza
Summary: Mi misión era matarla... sin embargo, fallé. Por fin Capitulo 6! .Mimato.
1. Cometido

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo I. Cometido

"_**Mi misión era matarla, sin embargo… fallé" **_

****

Eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana y en los pasillos oscuros de un hotel, se podía apreciar un joven de cabellos rubios y mirada azulada que vestía con unos jeans desgastados, una playera blanca muy común junto con una chaqueta de color café y en la mano una valija negra, se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada con el numero 34, introdujo una llave en la cerradura y la giro lentamente

—**lo suponía, un maldito basurero—** exclamó el hombre de aparentes 28 años que abrió con fuerza la habitación, pero al contrario de lo que se podía pensar el lugar era muy espacioso, estaba limpio y bien ordenado. El joven cerró la puerta y dejo caer la maleta en el suelo alfombrado **—ese idiota, prometió que todo estaría a la mano—** agrego y se dispuso a buscar en la suite, llego hasta el pequeño servi-bar, dentro había una botella de vino, la aparto y metió su mano hasta el fondo del pequeño refrigerador buscando algo **—Te tengo—** murmuro y con una sonrisa obtuvo una brillante pistola, segundos después el teléfono del cuarto sonó, el rubio se dirigió hasta el susodicho

—**Perfecta—** contesto inmediatamente el hombre

— **¿te gusto mi regalo? —** dijo la voz detrás del auricular

— **¿No escuchaste? perfecta, una quince milímetros perfecta, fácil de portar, elegante y nueva—** volvió a hablar el chico mientras admiraba el arma

—**Recuerda que ella merece eso y más—** explicó maliciosamente la voz

—**Si lo sé, no tienes que repetirlo el punto aquí es ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? — **

—**4 semanas a partir de hoy, amigo mío—**

— **¿cuatro? —** pregunto sorprendido el de mirada azulada

— **¿no puedes? Se supone que eres el mejor Yamato—** dijo nuevamente la misteriosa voz

—**Lo soy—** afirmó el rubio **—y por lo tanto haré el trabajo en dos, pero necesitaré un incentivo—** las carcajadas del hombre detrás del auricular no se hicieron esperar

—**No esperaba menos de ti, pero dime ¿realmente podrás hacer eso? Recuerda que quiero que antes de morir sea sumamente feliz e incluso cuando vea su cadáver quiero ver su sonrisa—** indicó la maliciosa voz, esta vez Matt fue quien rió

— **¿lo dudas? —** pregunto cínicamente el rubio

— **¿tengo motivos para hacerlo? — **

—**Nos vemos estoy cansado y hoy por la tarde tengo una entrevista con mi "presa"—** indicó Matt y dejo salir un bostezo **—pero ten lista una cantidad extra—** concluyo y colgó el teléfono después, se quito los zapatos y la chaqueta, se dirigió hasta la cama y antes de tirarse sobre esta, de su bolsillo trasero saco una foto en la que una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ondulados así como una mirada miel, se encontraba retratada. Matt la miro atento y con una grata sonrisa dijo

—**Pronto serás mía señorita Mimi Tachikawa—** fueron las ultimas palabras del hombre de cabellos dorados antes de cerrar los ojos (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué tal? Ojalá y les guste este primer capitulo, que esta cortito pero por ser el principio, en el próximo serán mas letras :P

Quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial de este fic para quien leyó Aquel día. He aquí lo que prometí n.n

Saludos a todos

Esperando algún Review Setza-chan


	2. Victima

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo II. Victima

"_**Mi misión era matarla, sin embargo… fallé" **_

****

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana en una zona agradable de la ciudad de Nueva York, algo no muy común en esa ciudad llena de trafico y ruido, sin embrago era así.

El Sol alumbraba placidamente el edificio marcado con el numero 1136, el lugar era una construcción de departamentos no muy alto y de aspecto clásico, al parecer no había mas de 20 viviendas en su interior.

El departamento numero 7 era el hogar de la joven Tachikawa, una chica de buenos sentimientos y poseedora de unos puros ojos color miel además de un cuerpo escultural que llamaba la atención a donde quiera que iba y a quien quiera que le conociera, aun así y para sorpresa de muchos no era muy sociable, siempre estaba sola…

El ruido del agua cayendo por la regadera se escuchaba cada mañana a esa misma hora en aquella habitación de tamaño modesto y decoración sobria que pertenecía a la susodicha joven de cabello castaño. Pronto el agua dejo de correr y envuelta en una toalla color rosa pálido surgió del baño la linda mujer de mirada miel quien rápidamente se acerco hasta su cama y tomo la ropa que minutos antes escogiera para vestirse ese día, eran unos jeans rectos, un par de botas largas color café y una blusa con botones y manga corta color beige que iría acompañada con un saco de bolsas a los lados hecho de pana que combinaba con el color de sus botas tacón de aguja. La chica volvió al baño junto con todo lo anterior y algunos minutos después salió radiante y ya vestida, dejando en claro que su atuendo era el correcto.

Camino hasta su tocador, maquillo sus pestañas y puso brillo en sus labios, peino su suave cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta media espalda y finalizo con un poco de perfume aroma a rosas. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta la cocina, que al igual que el cuarto estaba ordenada y limpia, coloco dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador y lleno la tetera de agua para después ponerla sobre la estufa y calentarla; abrió la alacena y tomo un tarro de mermelada así como un sobre de té. Luego busco una taza, un plato y los cubiertos necesarios para el desayuno.

El agua comenzó a hervir y el pan salto ya tostado, la chica vertió el agua sobre el costalito de té que ya estaba en la taza, unto algo de mermelada en su pan tostado y después salio de la cocina para poder sentarse en el pequeño comedor.

Varios minutos pasaron, mientras la chica comía en silencio, el lejano ruido de los automóviles y la música de la calle era lo único que se escuchaba en el apacible departamento. De pronto el ruido de un celular se escucho proveniente de la recamara. La joven de mirada miel se levanto rápidamente y al encontrar al susodicho contesto

— **¡Buen día! —** saludo con una sonrisa y nuevamente salio de su habitación para volver al comedor

— **¡Hola! —** contesto alegremente una voz femenina

—**Empezaba a creer que hoy no me llamarías—** dijo la castaña sentándose y dándole un sorbo a su té

—**Realmente siento no haber llamado más temprano pero hubo cierto problema que tenia que resolver, al parecer mi publicista quiere verme en la mañana…—** explico la voz detrás del auricular. Mimi suspiro y dio el ultimo mordisco a su pan, después hablo

—**Espero que sea eso… según lo que me has dicho ese publicista te necesita ver más de dos veces al día… que no te sorprenda que después quiera convertirse en el novio de la señorita Takenouchi Sora "la mejor diseñadora de Japón"— **

— **¡Mimi! —** Exclamo la susodicha **—te he dicho que es un hombre muy comprometido con su trabajo y le gusta que todo quede perfecto, además no me gusta—** agrego rápidamente

—**Supongo…— **dijo algo incrédula la castaña

—**No supongas es la verdad—** afirmo la mujer al otro lado del mundo. Mimi rió un poco y miro el reloj ya eran las 8:30 y tenia que llegar a trabajar

—**Sora lo siento ya se me hizo tarde y hoy tengo mucho trabajo te dejo para que descanses te hablaré en la noche osease mañana allá en Japón ¿OK? Te quiero—** dijo velozmente la castaña mientras corría a su cuarto y tomaba una bolsa que combinara con su saco

—**Me parece bien cuídate mucho—** fue lo último que dijo Sora antes de colgar

Mimi guardo el celular en su bolso y después entro al baño, se lavo los dientes y muy apresurada bajo corriendo las escaleras.

…………………..

Una joven empleada de limpieza del "Hotel Tour Bleu" tocaba la puerta de la habitación numero 34 muy insistentemente pero en el interior nadie contesto así que esta supuso que podía abrir la puerta y así lo hizo. Después acerco su carrito de servicio y de él tomo una escoba un trapeador y una cubeta después entro a la habitación y dejo sus utensilios en el suelo.

La chica tranquilamente se dispuso a abrir la puerta del baño pero lo que encontró ahí la hizo gritar muy fuerte, pues el huésped de la habitación aun estaba sumergido en la bañera, pero se había quedado dormido y cuando la mujer de limpieza entro parecía un cadáver

— **¿Te importaría dejar de gritar? —** habló pasivamente el chico de ojos azules mientras se tapaba las orejas con las manos.

La mujer se quedo pasmada cuando al dejar de gritar el hombre se ponía de pie y sin ningún disimulo salía completamente desnudo de la bañera y tomaba una toalla para después ponérsela alrededor de la cintura, luego tomo otra y comenzó a secar su cabello mientras la joven le miraba impresionada.

—**Que no se te haga costumbre—** indicó el chico de mirada azulada antes de salir del baño y sin más se dirigió hasta su maleta la recogió del suelo y la llevo hasta su cama la puso sobre esta y después la abrió para comenzar a sacar algo de ropa

Una vez que la empleada de limpieza pudo moverse salio corriendo del baño y muy avergonzada exclamo

—**Lo lamento mucho señor, nunca me imagine que usted estuviera ahí—** Matt volteo a ver a la muchacha, arqueo la ceja mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara y pregunto

— **¿Te gustó? — **

— **¿Disculpe? —**

—**Dije que si te gustó lo que viste—** volvió a hablar seductoramente el rubio y con mirada muy penetrante se puso frente a la muchacha

—… **a… yo…—** intento decir nerviosamente la chica. Matt sonrió

—**Eso supuse—** agregó el rubio y dándole la espalda a la empleada volvió hasta su cama **—¿podrías darme cinco minutos para cambiarme? No es que me importe que me veas nuevamente desnudo es solo que no creo que lo soportes concluyó—**

………………………

Mimi había llegado a trabajar 5 minutos tarde y después de haberse disculpado con el jefe y recibir sus instrucciones se dirigió a su oficina. Una vez que entro en ella reviso su itinerario _"12:00 de la tarde entrevista a Mathew Takaishi"_ lee mentalmente Mimi mientras mira la fotografía del muchacho, un hombre de alrededor de 28 años, cabello rubio y ojos azul (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola! Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza pero una vez mas la escuela me tenía presa XD ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena :P

Muchísimas gracias!!! a Sango-chan25, CLBAE, Hikari de Takaishi, Asuka Ishida, Sad.Whisper, rouk-fihe, sakura-rika, MonicaM3, -.Ichigo Okazaki.-, Jossangel y Maracuchita de verdad que se los agradezco n.n

Muy feliz y agradecida Setza-chan


	3. Inicio

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo III. Inicio 

"_**Mi misión era matarla, sin embargo… fallé" **_

Mimi Tachikawa había clasificado a los hombres que llegaban a una entrevista laboral en dos grandes grupos: los "soberanos" y los "humildes", y es que los que estaban dentro del primer grupo eran sujetos seguros (incluso rayando en la arrogancia), estudiados y hasta a veces habladores (síndrome del "yo-yo" yo hice, yo estuve…) además de que encubrían su nerviosismo con una mascara de seriedad o bien llegaban justo a la hora exacta, ni un segundo antes ni uno después (quizá para darse importancia); mientras que los "humildes" llegaban atrasados de 10 a 15 minutos o en su defecto estaban en la sala de espera 30 minutos antes de la hora señalada, además cuando se presentaban no faltaba que se equivocaran al hablar o se les cayera algo de su portafolio, incluso por sus mismos nervios se volvían sordos y ella tenia que repetir varias veces una simple pregunta…

—**Seguro que él es un "soberano"—** murmuró para sí mientras miraba el pequeño reloj electrónico, que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, el cual marcaba las 11:56. Después soltó un suspiro y poniéndose en pie se acerco al garrafón ubicado en una esquina de la modesta oficina, tomo una jarra de cristal de un anaquel aledaño y le lleno, para una vez más, dirigirse a su escritorio y sentarse

—**Olvidaste los vasos—** escuchó decir a Yamato que al parecer llevaba algunos minutos recargado en la entrada de la oficina, este vestía de forma casual, con unos pantalones color gris rata, zapatos oscuros y un suéter de cuello de tortuga color azul marino que lo hacian lucir sencillamente atractivo

—**A…lo…—** intento decir Mimi bastante sorprendida al verlo_"pero como es que no me percate de su presencia" _

—**No te preocupes yo me encargo—** interrumpió el joven, acto seguido se dirigió al anaquel para sacar dos vasos, con calma se acerco hasta el escritorio y los dejo sobre este

—**Muchas gracias y disculpe—** hablo la mujer mientras se levantaba y estiraba su mano por detrás del bufete **—mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa—** agrego con amabilidad. El hombre sonrió y completo el saludo

—**Mathew Takaishi… y en definitiva es un gusto…—** completo mirando de arriba abajo el bien formado torso de la castaña, sin embargo, al llegar a su cintura frunció el seño pues el escritorio impedía viera mas abajo

— **¿Disculpe?—** cuestiono la chica con un dejo de indignación mientras soltaba la mano del rubio, este sonrió con malicia

— **¿Traes falda?—**

— **¿Cómo?— **exclamo Tachikawa completamente confundida

— **¿Puedo sentarme?—** pregunto finalmente el ojiazul, al parecer la actitud de la mujer le causaba mucha gracia…

Mimi asintió con la cabeza _"pero que sujeto... definitivamente un soberano"_ pensó algo molesta

—**No traje nada de papeles, supongo que no habrá ningún problema ¿cierto?— **cuestiono Matt ya en su asiento

—**No tiene por que preocuparse, nosotros tenemos la copia de su currículo—** contesto la mujer colocando su mano sobre un fólder que había en la mesa

—**Seamos justos—** aclaró el rubio y acercándose un poco al escritorio puso una mano encima de la de Mimi

— **¿Perdone?— **dijo la chica mirándole directamente

—**Quiero decir, que si yo te hablo normal… tú no deberías hablarme de usted—** explicó Matt con cierto tono seductor. Mimi retiro su mano y sin dejar de mirarlo dijo

—**Bien… pero te pediría de favor que no vuelvas hacer algo así— **

—**No hay problema—** contestó el hombre, sonrió y se acomodó correctamente en el asiento **— ¿Qué es lo que tengo contestar?— **pregunto finalmente...

………………………

En el mismo edificio, un piso arriba de donde se encontraban Mimi y Matt, un joven de cabellos y ojos chocolate parecía tener un serio problema para sintonizar un peculiar radio antiguo que sostenía entre sus manos, el sonido de interferencia se había hecho constante 6 minutos y por más que girase la perilla el radiecillo simplemente no captaba señal…

— **¡Rayos!—** exclamo el hombre y desesperado golpeó el aparato contra un archivero cercano, justo entonces y para sorpresa del sujeto comenzó a sonar en su estación favorita. Algo sorprendido el joven sonrió ampliamente y con cuidado llevo el objeto hasta su mesa de trabajo, colocándolo junto a su computador portátil, después se acomodo en la lujosa silla ejecutiva que poseía mientras tarareaba la canción en turno… Sobre el escritorio de cristal de aquel amplio despacho se podía ver un pequeño letrero que decía "Supervisor de área Daichi Kamiya".

De pronto el sonido de un celular interrumpió al hombre

— **¡Hola Señor!—** dijo alegre el moreno

— **¿Que tal Taichi? Te escuchas muy feliz—** comento una voz seria y varonil

—**Lo estoy, logre que el maldito aparato funcionara…—** respondió el susodicho, esta vez con un tono sereno y hasta misterioso

—**Me alegro… supongo entonces que la próxima vez podré llamar a tu oficina sin temor a que escuchen nuestra conversación—**

—**Exacto— **

—**Que bien… por cierto, supongo que te imaginas el por qué de esta llamada ¿no?— **

—**Por supuesto y no tiene de que preocuparse, yo me encargaré de que Ishida tenga todo lo que necesite…—**

—**Bien dicho joven Yagami— **y diciendo esto el sujeto misterioso colgó, ocasionando que nuevamente el radio perdiera la señal. El castaño miro el aparato y se limito a sonreír con malicia…

…………………..

El atardecer había llegado y Mimi caminaba tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de la ciudad con destino a su casa, iba observando con detenimiento una pequeña flor de pétalos blancos y centro dorado, al parecer una florcita de manzanilla

"**Toma… no lo tomes a mal… pero la encontré y pensé dársela a alguien bonita como tú" **había dicho Takaishi al salir de su oficina después de la entrevista.

Mimi sonrió al recordarlo (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

GOMEN!!!! Realmente siento mucho la tardanza T-T pero como dije en alguna otra de mis historias los últimos meses del 2006 fueron bastante malos para mi T+T y acabaron bloqueando mi creatividad (que es muy poca normalmente) así que bueno…

Espero os guste este capitulo, que por cierto es corto (GOMEN!!!) pero es que en verdad me cuesta mucho escribir tanto…

Muchísimas gracias a Sucel, Coppelia in Black, CLBAE, Maracuchitax, Sad.Whisper, rouk-fihe, Kari, SAnGO-chan25, ROGUE AIKAWA, Michelle FyE FlouRiTe, assilem mimato, Kyoko-4ever, FIORELLA, Kozumi-Takari-Taiora-Mimato y Princess.Delacour gracias a ustedes puedo seguir adelante :D

Deseándoles un feliz 2007 (algo retrasado) Setza-chan n.n


	4. Camarada

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo IV. Camarada

"_**Mi misión era matarla, sin embargo… fallé" **_

Era una noche fresca, en aquel lugar, en aquel pequeño balcón podía sentirse una ligera brisa que despeinaba con suavidad su castaño cabello, mientras Mimi observaba con tranquilidad los pequeños brillos provenientes del centro de la ciudad. Era cierto que en ese sitio fuese bastante difícil divisar alguna estrella en el oscuro cielo, sin embargo las luces de los edificios a distancia podían tomar su lugar.

"_**Te acostumbraras con el tiempo"**_ recordó Mimi, aquella era una de las frases que constantemente le había dicho cada vez que llamaba desde el otro lado del mundo

—**Sora—** murmuró la joven y una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro. Y es que el recordar a su mejor amiga, su "hermana" y quizá su única "familia", le traía muchos recuerdos dulces aunque también algunos amargos.

El hecho de que a la fecha siguiese con vida le parecía inverosímil e incluso aun solía pensar que todo era un sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría, viéndose rodeada de demonios que buscarían alimentarse de su alma…

Cierta tonada, le saco de su transe

—**Aquí Mimi—** dijo al contestar su celular, sus facciones e incluso su voz se notaban mas alegres

— **¿Qué tal tu día?—** pregunto la pelirroja

—**Mmm… regular—** comento con simpatía la castaña, ahora era una niña pequeña feliz de hablar con su mejor amiga

— **¿Y a que hora pensabas marcarme?—** volvió a preguntar Takenouchi con fingido enfado

—**Estaba a punto de hacerlo… es solo que tu me ganaste—** respondió tiernamente

Sora rió suavemente

—**Vale te creo, ahora cuéntame alguna curiosidad de tu día—**

—**Mmm…—**

— **¿Mmm…?—**

— **¡Ah si! Un tipo me regalo una florcita de manzanilla, lo raro es que aun no se ha marchitado y tu sabes que son muy delicadas—**

— **¿De manzanilla? Vaya eso si que es una curiosidad y ¿a que se debió que te la diera?—**

—**Por que según él soy bonita… la verdad es que me sorprende bastante su actitud. Tenia la pinta de un perfecto "soberano", rayaba en lo arrogante y hasta me toco la mano… nunca pensé que alguien como él fuese capaz de proteger algo tan pequeño—** concluyo tranquila la Tachikawa y se dirigió al interior del departamento, corrió las puertas que daban al balcón y en seguida se acomodo en la modesta sala de su departamento, esperando que Sora dejase de reír por su comentario

—**Pero que cosas dices Mimi… seguro era un hombre muy apuesto—** dijo por fin la pelirroja

— **¿Por qué debería serlo?—** hablando extrañada

—**Es tu costumbre… te incomoda que sea guapo, que te atraiga y que se aproveche de eso para acercarse a ti, pero luego te sorprendió con su detalle y ahora sientes que se burlo de tu inteligencia—** volviendo a reír

Mimi acertó a hacer una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho por Takenouchi

—**Te equivocas Sora, yo no actuó de esa forma—** dice un tanto indignada

—**OK, no es cierto…—** dice la aludida de forma cínica

— **¡Mala!—**

La alarma de un despertador, proveniente del lugar de Sora interrumpe sus risas

—**Lo siento, tendré que colgar, en Japón son las 6:30 AM y el trabajo de hoy aun no esta terminado—** dice tristemente Takenouchi

—**No te preocupes, es mas yo te debo una disculpa por quitarte el tiempo… será mejor que te des prisa no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa—** comenta dulcemente la castaña

—**Mimi… muchas gracias, llámame por la mañana no iré a dormir hasta que lo hagas… todavía me queda duda sobre el hombre de la "manzanilla"—** ríe nuevamente

— **¡Sora!—**

—**Vale, entonces te escucho después—**

—**Mucha suerte—** es lo último que comenta Mimi antes de colgar, para después soltar un hondo suspiro _"no debí contarle... se vengo por lo del publicista"_ piensa

…………………

El sitio se encontraba relativamente vacío, había alcanzado a contar 12 personas (incluyéndole), todas ellas dispersas en el amplio espacio de aquel lujoso bar.

Miro a ambos lados notando que era el único sentado frente a la barra y a continuación empino lo que quedaba de su bebida; llevaba 15 minutos esperando…

—**Otra igual—** dijo el rubio al dejar sobre la barra un vaso alto con algunos hielos en el fondo

— **¿no cree que va muy rápido? A penas serán las 9 y usted ya ha bebido dos de esas— **intervino con amabilidad el sujeto a cargo de la barra, un hombre joven de cabellos cafés

— **¿Por favor?— hablo sarcásticamente el ojiazul —por eso odio los bares que hay en los hoteles…—** murmuro a disgusto una vez que el barman le diera la espalda _**— ¿Cuánto mas piensa tardar?—**_ se cuestionó inaudible

— **¿Disculpe?—** pregunto el castaño. Yamato miro seriamente al tipo por unos segundos y arqueo una ceja

—**Te creía más alto—** comentó secamente, frase que al hombre de ojos chocolate causo mucha gracia **—no fue un chiste—** agregó Ishida al ver la reacción del hombre

—**Lo sé, solo que no esperaba que dijeras algo así, ciertamente, supuse que serias un tipo inmutable—** hablo el castaño aun entre risas

—**Bien… ambos estamos decepcionados, así que dame mi bebida e informe Yagami—**

Taichi paro de reír y con habilidad acabo de preparar el pedido, después lo acerco a Matt este tomo el vaso y bebió algo de su contenido

—**Vaya que eres increíble casi 3 en 20 minutos…—** comento Tai con un dejo de sorpresa mientras limpiaba unas copas

— **¿Cuánto mas piensas hacerme esperar?—** pregunto seriamente el rubio

—**Lo suficiente para que acabes con la botella—**

—**Es una coneja perfecta… en la fotografía se ve mal a comparación de lo que es en persona—** comento Matt, tomó un trago y saco un celular de su bolsillo

—**02-961-512—** dijo Yagami, el ojiazul apunta en su aparato para después guardarle **—sufre de insomnio y a veces habla hasta muy tarde con una amiga en Japón, la próxima vez que venga a visitarle intentare invitarla a salir—** agregó y con cuidado toma otra copa

—**Mejor no, o tendré que deshacerme de ella por involucrarla—** otro sorbo

—**Dos años menor que tu, es muy popular en la oficina pero no sale con nadie y nunca habla de si misma, no acostumbra ir de vacaciones, va de compras al supermercado una vez por semana y a los centros comerciales dos veces al mes para comprar sobre todo ropa y zapatos—** otra copa

— **¿Medidas?—** cuestiona interesado el ojiazul

—**Los conejos no deben pesar mucho quizá dos o tres libras—** responde mostrándose desinteresado, a lo que Yamato pone cara de disgusto **—por cierto… ¿no parezco barman?—** dice curioso el de ojos chocolate mirando con atención al rubio

—**A decir verdad… si—** dice Matt para después continuar "hablando" con el movimiento de sus labios y la mirada fija en su bebida _**—te descubrí cuando fuiste capaz de leer mis labios en la frase "¿Cuánto mas piensa hacerme esperar?". Supuse que estabas completamente de espaldas pero en realidad siempre te mantuviste viéndome de reojo—**_ deteniendo su boca y terminando con su trago

— **¿Desea otra igual?—** pregunta con amabilidad Yagami

—**Creo que seguiré su consejo por hoy es suficiente ¿me da la cuenta?—**

—**En seguida— **dice Tai alejándose

Yamato vuelve a sacar su celular

…………………..

— **¡Que relajante!—** exclama satisfecha al sumergirse en la pequeña bañera, de la cual surge un ligero vapor _"espero que esto me permita dormir tranquila"_ piensa cerrando los parpados con lentitud

_Tiri, riri, ti, riri…_

"_¿Un mensaje?"_ y estira su mano mojada hacia el suelo junto a la bañera para coger el pequeño aparato que ahí se encontraba

"_**Que tengas dulces sueños preciosa… toma un baño caliente antes de dormir seguro que así logras cerrar lo ojos"**_ lee mentalmente en la pantalla. Mimi no puede creerlo, el numero es desconocido¿Quién es el remitente? Y ¿Por qué sabe de su insomnio? (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ofrezco una sincera y enorme disculpa por el hecho de "pausar" esta historia por tanto tiempo, aclarando que todo fue por una "serie de eventos desafortunados" que no me permitieron actualizar esta y las demás historias. Con decir que este capitulo ya estaba en papel desde hace mucho…

Mi más grande agradecimiento a: CLBAE, Kyoko-4ever, Sad.Whisper, ESTEFI, ROGUE AIKAWA, SAnGo-chan25 y hyuuga-hikari, ya que sin su apoyo incondicional ya me hubiese rendido hace tiempo. Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios pues eso hace que aun siga adelante y aclarar que mientras haya un Review la historia continuará.

Humildemente Setza-chan n.n


	5. Primero

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo V. Primero

"_**-¡No necesito un corazón!- un grito espantoso, lagrimas corrosivas, el pecho ardiente -¡ninguno que sea capaz de sentir!... que solo palpite para mantenerme en pie… lo ruego, lo añoro, lo deseo… ya no soporto esta agonía. Sólo una oportunidad para vengarme-" **_

—**Venganza…—** murmura con delicadeza una vez que cerrase el libro, y una sonrisa de incredulidad aparece en su delicado rostro. Hacían unos minutos que había comprado esa novela y no podía creer lo mucho que había avanzado. Calculando al cerrar el libro y hasta donde indicaba el separador, llevaba al menos un octavo del libro, quizá unas 40 o 50 páginas. Sonrió complacida, coloco el libro sobre su escritorio y se recostó en su asiento.

Una vez más su insomnio había sido el causante de que se encontrara en la oficina cuarenta y cinco minutos antes… pensó en hablar con Sora en cuanto llegara a esta (la oficina) pero en el camino se arrepintió _"siempre la estoy molestando… no quiero que por mi culpa se desvele"_ fue lo que pensó mientras caminaba y justo entonces se percato de aquella librería… Volvió a sonreír al recordar ese hecho.

—**Gracias pequeño eres muy interesante—** murmuro mirando de reojo el libro sobre el escritorio _**"La Dama de Plata"**_ leyó mentalmente y estiró su mano perezosamente para ver si lo alcanzaba estando aun recostada. No lo logró, y un suspiro de resignación salio de sus labios. Miro a su alrededor, como si esperase encontrar algo interesante en que distraer su mente… Una burbuja dentro del garrafón de agua intento escapar y al no encontrar salida "exploto" haciendo un sonido extraño. Mimi volvió a reír.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Sus compañeros de trabajo y las secretarias casi nunca llegaban antes del diez para la hora. No tenia trabajo atrasado que hacer ni podía adelantar algo, pues la encargada de los archivos tampoco había llegado. Solo el personal de limpieza estaba por ahí… aunque nunca se detenían para platicar, aunque ella tampoco era muy sociable.

"_Que lejos esta la ventana"_ pensó al ver a la susodicha, la cual se encontraba en la parte superior de su cabeza. No era muy grande, pero cumplía con su propósito pues nunca faltaban los tenues rayos de sol, ni el viento circulando a través de ella.

Mimi cerró los parpados con suavidad y lentamente se quedo dormida…

…………………..

—**Vaya noche—** comentó con pereza, dejando el casco en el compartimiento de su motocicleta, parecía no tener mucho de haberse estacionado, llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello y comenzó a girarlo con suavidad mientras se hacia un masaje. La noche anterior había estado bastante "agitada", quizá solo durmió unas cuatro horas.

Miro su reloj. Tenia aún 10 minutos para llegar a su oficina, sonrió y mientras se dirigía al elevador del edificio, introdujo su mano en un bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su celular, sin embargo un trozo de papel se mostró primero _**"Exquisito... 02-749-013"**_ decía la nota, el rubio sonrió al leer el mensaje, le sorprendían las "iniciativas" que tomaban algunas de las extrañas con las que se acostaba, metió el papel en otro bolsillo y saco su celular, escribió algo rápidamente y volvió a guardarlo.

—**Buenos días—** comentó desinteresadamente al entrar al elevador y presionó el botón de su piso

—**Buen día—** contestó el otro individuo abordo y se cerraron las puertas.

Un piso paso en silenció, hasta que el otro hombre se aventuro a preguntar

— **¿Es usted nuevo? —**

—**Si, me llamo Matt—** dijo firmemente y con cara serena el ojiazul **—soy el nuevo Encargado del Departamento de Ventas—** agregó con tono despreocupado, parecía ignorarle. El hombre a su lado abrió mucho los ojos, miro de arriba a bajo al rubio e hizo cara de indignación

—**Ya veo, es…—** pero antes de que pudiera continuar, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Yamato dio un paso al frente

—**Llámala, y dile "Alice"—** dijo Ishida colocando un trozo de papel en la camisa del sujeto, le dio una palmada en el hombro y salio del lugar

…………………..

No recordaba haberse sentido tan avergonzada como en ese preciso momento. Se podía notar un evidente color rojo adornando sus mejillas mientras mantenía la mirada baja y las manos entre las piernas, sentada en su sillón como una niña pequeña que acababa de ser descubierta espiando a mamá y su nuevo novio…

—**Lo siento—** dijo temerosa la castaña **—realmente no se que paso, yo…—** una risa discreta se escuchó proveniente del hombre que estaba parado frente al escritorio. Mimi levanto la mirada, aun se notaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro

— **¡No hay de que preocuparse!—** exclamó divertido el de ojos chocolate **—hay veces que yo también me quedo dormido en la oficina—** agregó con amabilidad y tomo asiento, el color rojo volvió a las mejillas de Tachikawa lo que causo que Tai volviera a reír.

— **¿Qué es tan divertido?—** cuestiono curioso el recién llegado. Mimi lo reconoció en seguida y rápidamente se puso en pie, tratando de disimular su pena caminó hasta el garrafón para llenar una jarra

— **¡Buenos días! Te estábamos esperando—** habló alegremente el castaño y lanzó una extraña mirada al ojiazul, tal vez refiriéndose a Mimi

—**Gracias—** contestó el rubio fingiendo alegría y se acerco a donde Mimi **—Hola—** murmuró seductoramente estando a su espalda **— ¿Te ayudo?—** agregó amablemente. La chica volteó a verle. Por unos segundos dudo en su respuesta, pues se había quedado paralizada al encontrarse por primera vez frente a frente con la intensa mirada azul de aquel hombre…

— **¡No!—** exclamó por fin, su voz parecía nerviosa **—te agradecería, mejor, si te alejas un poco y llevas los vasos al escritorio—** agregó más serena, el control había regresado a ella y mantuvo la mirada firme hacia el rubio.

Tai arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios al ver la escena, llevaba tiempo vigilándola y nunca le había visto vacilante ante algo tan simple como aquel acercamiento, Yamato era un profesional.

—**Bien—** comentó Ishida con una sonrisa cínica y se alejo de la mujer **—pero no tienes que ser tan fría, solo intenté ser amable—** dijo tomando los vasos **—el jefe pensará que me odias— **tomando asiento al lado de Tai

Por tercera vez en el día la castaña se había vuelto roja, había olvidado que Taichi se encontraba ahí. El susodicho volvió a reír.

—**La verdad es que me complace que se "lleven bien", después de todo y de ahora en adelante serán compañeros de trabajo y quiero que ambos cooperen el uno con el otro… aunque no pensé que su relación fuera tan avanzada—** lo ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón.

Tachikawa volvió a su color normal, poniendo una cara de indignación algo disimulada. Yamato sonrió complacido.

—**NO HAY PROBLEMA—** exclamaron ambos, justo al mismo tiempo. Tanto Ishida como Mimi parecían sorprendidos, un gesto extraño se formo en el rostro del rubio se había sentido incomodo.

El castaño comenzó a reír nuevamente. La chica bajo la mirada y camino resignada con el agua hasta su asiento

—**Les creo, les creo—** habló el jefe entre risas **—pero será mejor que me vaya, aun tengo varias cosas que hacer y estoy seguro que no hay mas nada que decirles—** y dicho esto se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta, aun parecía bastante divertido **—Señorita Tachikawa ya sabe que hacer—** agregó al salir

Un extraño silencio invadió la oficina

—**Que buen humor… pediré un aumento—** habló por fin el ojiazul disimulando su disgusto

—**Yo te lo daría—** añadió la castaña, se oía apenada

—**Entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—** preguntó con su peculiar calma, el chico había vuelto a las andadas

…………………..

Yagami llegaba a su oficina, saludo a la secretaria y con sigilo puso el seguro al entrar en su despacho.

"_Hora de trabajar"_ pensó al acercarse a uno de los cajones bajos de su escritorio, lo jaló con cuidado, dentro se encontraban varios fólder sin embargo no los removió ni siquiera hubo metido la mano parecía bastante sospechoso. Se colocó en cuclillas y de una de sus calcetas obtuvo una pequeña llave, pasó una mano por debajo del recién abierto cajón

—**Aquí estas—** murmuró e insertó la llave en lo que parecía ser una cerradura secreta. Obtuvo una caja de habanos y se dispuso a tomar asiento. Dejando salir un suspiro destapo la misteriosa caja y una complacida sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver su contenido

El sonido del teléfono logró sorprenderlo por lo que inmediatamente cerró "los habanos" y se dispuso a contestar

— **¿Qué tal Yagami?—** saludo el hombre de voz misteriosa

—**Permítame un momento…—** contestó el moreno, dejo el auricular y se apresuro a encender el radiecillo viejo que siempre le daba problemas al sintonizarlo, _"no me falles"_ pensó al girar la perilla de encendido, el aparato comenzó a sonar sin dificultad **—lo siento, no tengo mucho de haber llegado a la oficina—** comentó al retomar la llamada

—**Claro, no hay problema—** dijo con calma la voz

—**Revisaba "la caja de herramientas", Ishida a mandado un mensaje que quiere que reenvié a la señorita—** comentó tranquilamente Taichi

—**Entiendo, hoy comenzó el plazo… seguro que ya estará dando su mayor esfuerzo ¿cierto?—** habló el extraño, un tono firme se mostró en su voz

—**Lo hace muy bien, realmente tenia mis dudas puesto que parece un hombre bastante calculador, sin embargo me he percatado que es todo un profesional. Ha logrado que ella dude, eso es algo que no me imaginaba—** varias risas se escucharon provenientes del desconocido

—**No pensé que Yamato te fuese a engañar… ese sujeto es un seductor nato, no tiene escrúpulos en cuanto se trate de conquistar a una mujer—** explicó la voz aun bastante divertida

—**Supongo—** dijo el moreno y dio un corto suspiro **—pero eso no quita que sea una persona bastante calculadora y fría… el hecho que haya aprendido a cubrir su soledad con esa actitud despreocupada no significa que realmente olvidará su naturaleza—** agregó seriamente el Yagami

Tres segundos pasaron en silencio

—**Así que no te engaño… sabía que no podría hacerlo, después de todo eres el mejor investigador que tengo—** habló por fin el anónimo

—**Me complace que piense eso Señor, es un placer para mí, aunque no fue fácil percatarme puesto que Ishida es muy bueno disimulando… el punto a mi favor es saber que es un excelente asesino—** respondió Taichi en tono sereno

—**Ya veo… entonces todo saldrá perfecto cuento con ambos para ello—** sonando como una despedida

—**Señor—** expresó el moreno antes de colgar **— ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?—**

—**Dos semanas—** fue lo último que dijo el misterioso hombre y colgó. Taichi parecía sumamente sorprendido con la respuesta.

…………………..

— **¿Tienes novio?—** preguntó el hombre de ojos azul observando por la ventana, aunque no expresaba interés alguno, inclusive no volteó a mirar a la aludida. Mimi detuvo su discurso en seco, cerró los ojos e intentó respirar profundamente, el tipo la estaba desesperando.

Se suponía que ella le estaba mostrando su nueva oficina y le decía algunos puntos importantes del reglamento de trabajo, pero él parecía ignorarla en todo momento además de que era la segunda vez que la interrumpía con algo que no tenía nada que ver.

—**Takaishi…—** dijo la castaña con dificultad, realmente quería gritarle **—no te importa ¿cierto?—** agregó aparentemente tranquila y poso sus ojos en la cabeza del rubio. Yamato volteó a verle, su rostro se notaba bastante serio

—**Ayer recibí esa información, el jefe Kamiya me hizo el favor de enviarme el reglamento por e-mail. Supongo que no te aviso…—**

Tachikawa se recargo sobre la pared mas cercana, realmente estaba agotada y solo habían pasado 30 minutos de jornada.

—**Bien… entonces revisa lo que quieras y si tienes duda me buscas—** habló dispuesta a salir del lugar

—**No—** dijo el rubio con firmeza

— **¿No?—** se encontraba por completo confundida

—**No, aun no respondes nada de lo que te pregunte. Sé que para ti no significa nada pero para mí sí, no quiero que pienses que soy un arrogante cualquiera—** su voz denotaba calma y su rostro parecía sincero

—**Pues pareces— **

— **¿Entonces?—**

—**Primero dime una cosa ¿ayer enviaste un mensaje a mi celular?—** ella también se veía seria

—**No, ni siquiera tengo tu número—** afirmó confundido

—**Quiero el tuyo—** ordenó la castaña con determinación, la idea de que el rubio fuera el misterioso remitente de la noche anterior parecía infalible. Después de todo ¿por qué insistía en hacerle preguntas extrañas?

Yamato arqueo una ceja, pero Mimi no cedió ni un poco.

—**02-720-993—** dijo por fin. La mujer tomo el teléfono del escritorio y comenzó a marcar el susodicho número.

Pronto se pudo escuchar una melodía proveniente del bolsillo de Ishida. La ojimiel colgó.

— **¿Satisfecha?— **

—**Aun no—** y diciendo esto salió del lugar rumbo a su despacho. El rubio dio un suspiro y lentamente fue tras ella…

Al llegar a su oficina se dispuso a buscar su bolso, lo encontró, y rápidamente obtuvo su celular. Busco sus mensajes _"02-720-993, 02-720-993"_ repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

— **¿Y bien?—** cuestionó paciente el ojiazul mientras entraba.

Mimi cruzó los brazos y tomó algo de aire

—**Salgo a comer a las tres y no, no tengo novio— **

Yamato sonrió complacido y se acercó a la castaña que lo miraba renuente. La vio fijamente y dijo:

—**Comamos juntos, yo invito—**

Mimi dejo escapar una risa de incredulidad, giró en sentido contrario de su acompañante y camino hacia su asiento. Yamato permaneció en su lugar, siguiéndole con la vista…

Finalmente la castaña volvió a posar sus ojos sobre él y asintió con la cabeza.

Ishida dejó el lugar en silencio, mientras una malvada sonrisa se formaba en sus labios (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues hasta aquí el capitulo que espero les agrade y haya quedado bien, ya que lo fui escribiendo casi párrafo por párrafo a media noche y a veces no podía todos los días. De ahí la tardanza T-T

Mi más sincero agradecimiento jessy moon 15, CLBAE, carla, MaOkO, fuzz-Longoria, princessmii y princessmeems. Si no fuese por que dejan sus comentarios no lograría mantenerme despierta al menos para avanzar un cachito y es que cuando me llega un Review recibo energía para no darme por vencida. Así que no dejen de hacerlo T.T

Optimista, Setza-chan n.n


	6. Hostilidad

***DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo***

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones. Entre comillas, cursiva y negritas hacen referencia a algo que se lee, se dijo o que se encuentra en otro tiempo.

&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

**El Homicida**

Capitulo VI. Hostilidad

"_**Una habitación llena de dolor con el olor de la humedad… así había sido su vida desde aquel momento, desde aquel desdichado día. Sin embargo – susurro con calma – pronto, muy pronto, todo eso tendría que terminar…"**_

**¡Buenos días! —** comentó animadamente una joven de largo cabello color morado, acababa de entrar a la oficina y se notaba desaliñada y muy agitada.

**¡Que tal! —** respondió tranquila la castaña, mientras cerraba su libro **— aunque para ser su primer día y llegar 30 minutos tarde luce realmente feliz… señorita Inoue —** agregó con tono de desaprobación. La aludida se limito a sonreír nerviosamente.

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! —** exclamó dejando a un lado toda compostura **— simplemente tengo mala suerte, esta mañana parecía que todo saldría bien, tome el taxi a la hora exacta, las personas sonreían y el trafico no era tan pesado, pero tenia que suceder, ese tonto y gordo taxista tenia que atropellarlo, yo sé, sé que no debería importarme pero desde que era niña he tenido ese complejo, tenia que detenerlo y hacerle pagar por su falta, pero el muy insolente solo dijo **_**"No exagere hay muchos más de donde él vino**_**" ¿puede creerlo? Yo definitivamente no, así que le di un buen bolsazo y baje de su endemoniado taxi… —** Mimi miraba sorprendida a la chica frente a ella, esta iba de un lado a otro, moviendo mucho las manos y ciertamente la ojimiel no recordaba a alguien que hablara tan rápido y sin pausa **— cuando por fin alguien se digno ha ayudarme, corrimos lo más rápido posible hasta donde nos indicaron, lo bueno es que llegamos a tiempo, fue hasta que el doctor me dijo que iba a recuperarse que salí corriendo de la clínica para llegar aquí, aunque el pequeño tendrá que quedarse dos o tres días en observación… enserio que lo lamento mucho pero mi conciencia no iba a estar tranquila si no hacia algo —** finalizó la joven mujer reclinada hacia el frente, con la cabeza baja y las manos palma con palma en signo de suplica.

La castaña parpadeo varias veces, se encontraba bastante confundida, a decir verdad no acababa de entender la historia…

**¡El herido! —** exclamó preocupada Mimi, después de recapitular la historia **— ¿A qué hospital lo llevaste? ¿Van a detener al taxista? ¡Debemos denunciarlo! —** habló mientras buscaba entre sus papeles el numero de su abogado. Inoue se percato de que en su historia había omitido la "naturaleza" del herido y antes de que la ojimiel empezará a marcar el teléfono le detuvo

**¡¡Fue un gato!! —** gritó. Mimi paro de marcar el numero **— el taxista atropello un gato, pero no tiene por que preocuparse el va estar bien —** agrego la chica con mas calma. Mimi sonrió aliviada, no es que se le hiciera indiferente el hecho de que fuera un gato el lastimado, si no que ya no tendría por que llamar al abogado **— siento mucho el mal entendido —** se disculpo la joven mujer

**No te preocupes, lo importante es que él esta a salvo —** comentó la castaña

**¡Si! Y va a estar mejor cuando lo lleve a casa, ahora es pequeño y debilucho pero yo me encargare de que Koro crezca grande y fuerte —** dijo Inoue animada.

Mimi sonrió dulcemente la actitud de la peli-morado era bastante enternecedora _"incluso lo ha bautizado como Koro"_ pensó **— Bien, pues ya que tu situación esta aclarada habrá que empezar por mostrarte tu lugar de trabajo y tus principales obligaciones —** comentó la ojimiel mientras guiaba a la mas joven fuera de la oficina.

— **¡Claro, estoy lista! Señorita Tachikawa —** comentó sonriendo mientras caminaban

— **Llámame Mimi… — **

……………………....

Aquel lugar era perfecto… un rincón ensombrecido y lejos de la cámara de seguridad, además si se colocaba en el punto correcto la columna cercana le cubriría de los ojos de cualquier conductor que viniera de frente, Yamato había encontrado su escondite para fumar en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la compañía.

"_Odio que me interrumpan cuando fumo"_ pensó mientras se llevaba a la boca uno de sus apreciados cigarrillos, después saco de su bolsillo un encendedor de lo mas común y prendió su cigarro, a lo largo de su vida había adquirido tres vicios: el cigarro, la bebida y el sexo, este ultimo el mas arraigado.

_**Es realmente una lastima… —**_ murmuró para si mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca, al parecer el rubio se estaba acordando de su "presa", volvió a fumar "ni modo, algo habrá hecho que hizo enfadar al sujeto rojo" soltando el humo, _"hacia tiempo que no me encargaba de una mujer… aunque esto es como andar en bicicleta, además esto va ser muy divertido, la mujer cree que puede eludirme… seguro que hoy consigo llevarla a su casa"_ y con calma arrojo la colilla de su cigarrillo.

……………………..

"_Estoy muy aburrida… son las 2 de la tarde y no he hecho mas que sacar copias e ir de un piso a otro entregándolas, me imagine que esto de ser auxiliar de oficina tendría mucha más ciencia, además estoy preocupada por Koro, será que llamo al veterinario…" _pensaba Yolei mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos y observaba desde su escritorio la copiadora que no paraba de trabajar

**Señorita Inoue le importaría llevar estos documentos a la oficina del jefe Ichijouji — **habló un sujeto mientras le extendía a la susodicha un folder color azul

**Con gusto, pero le importaría decirme cual es la oficina del señor —** respondió amable la peli-morada, el sujeto sonrió divertido

**¡Claro! El "señor Ichijouji" se encuentra en el siguiente piso, en la segunda oficina saliendo del ascensor —** dijo el sujeto mientras reía por lo bajo y se alejaba del lugar. Yolei hizo una mueca de disgusto, no tenía por que burlarse de que no supiera donde estaba la oficina del Señor Ichijouji después de todo ella era nueva y no podía recordar todo lo que le había dicho Mimi.

Tomo el folder, se dirigió hasta el elevador y presiono el botón de un piso mas arriba una vez hubo llegado a su destino bajo del elevador y se dispuso a buscar el despacho, sin embargo algo le detuvo

**¡Hey! Espera yo te conozco —** comentó un apuesto joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul, aparentaba unos 24 o 25 años, el chico se había puesto enfrente de la peli-morada evitándole el paso, Inoue simplemente parpadeo confundida en realidad no reconocía al hombre

**Lo siento creo que me esta confundiendo —** habló la chica _"enserio que lo recordaría, es muy guapo"_ pensó al ver sus atractivos ojos. El chico se limito a sonreír abiertamente

**Y… ¿Cómo esta Koro-chan? —** preguntó haciendo una cara mitad picara mitad divertida. Yolei abrió mucho los ojos

**¡Eres tú! —** exclamó **— tú eres el sujeto que me ayudo en la mañana…disculpa que no te haya reconocido es solo que con lo de Koro estaba tan distraída… pero no puedo creerlo, después de que me ayudaste a tomar el taxi… pudimos haber llegado juntos, es realmente sorprendente lo pequeño que es el mundo —** concluyó animada

**Lo sé, me alegro de volverte a ver —** habló amablemente el chico de cabellos oscuros, para después sonreír de un modo muy dulce, Yolei no pudo evitar sonrojarse

**Po… por cierto, no… no sabes en donde esta el Señor Ichijouji —** dijo nerviosamente la peli-morada y sin mirar de frente al joven

**¿Señor? —** cuestiono divertido **— bueno… supongo que esta bien, es solo que todos me dicen joven o jefe Ichijouji —**

**¡¿Eres tú!? —** gritó de lo mas apenada, ahora su rostro se había vuelto rojo **— ¡lo siento mucho! ¡lo siento mucho! Es solo que soy nueva y la verdad no entendí muy bien la indirecta del sujeto que me dio su ubicación… yo… —**

**No tienes por que preocuparte, de ningún modo estoy molesto… mas bien me parece divertido, en serio no te avergüences mejor te invito a comer o si prefieres podemos ir a ver que tal esta Koro—**

**¿Comer? —** pregunto confundida y a la vez feliz

**Si, pero si no quieres no hay ningún problema, es solo que se me ocurrió y pensé que, no se… —** ahora Ichijouji era el sonrojado

**Claro —** sonrió Inoue **— seria un verdadero placer, además no he podido agradecerte lo de la mañana… por cierto te importaría decirme tu nombre, tu sabes el mío pero yo apenas se que te apellidas Ichijouji y en lo personal creo que seria mejor si no lo uso mucho…—**

**Ken, me llamo Ken y es un placer volverte a encontrar Yolei Inoue —** dijo el ojiazul

**Lo mismo digo —** y ambos se dieron la mano mientras sonreían

……………………..

Era extraño, como es que en aquella oficina lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del teclado, después de todo detrás de la puerta se encontraban por lo menos una decena de personas que hablaban, reían y escuchaban música dando como resultado un verdadero farfullo, sobre todo a esa hora 2:55, la hora en que todos salían a comer.

O casi todos, puesto que Mimi solía ser la única en ese piso que acostumbraba quedarse a comer en su oficina, en ciertas ocasiones ordenaba sushi o comida china si es que no había mucho trabajo, si lo había simplemente "olvidaba" comer. Algo que ciertamente sorprendía a todos, ya que nunca le faltaba una invitación por parte de algún empleado o supervisor, Mimi solía decir que si y una vez que el pretendiente iba por ella esta se disculpaba diciendo "en serio no puedo aun hay mucho trabajo que hacer… y no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa" y si quedaban de verse en algún punto del edificio ella simplemente los plantaba.

Nadie se explicaba la extraña actitud de la "linda Tachikawa" aunque para muchas mujeres de la empresa era simple vanidad, "solo busca hacerse la importante, no se por que le ruegan tanto no es tan bonita" comentaban. Pero los hombres tenían otra opinión "Es realmente hermosa, tiene una mirada tan pura" "Jamás había visto una mujer con tan buen cuerpo" "Creo que debería ser modelo" "Cuando sonríe… ¿Por qué será que no lo hace tan seguido?" etc. Pero a la castaña todo eso parecía no importarle.

Mimi continuaba escribiendo.

**¿Estas lista? —** preguntó el rubio con su habitual tono sereno y voz grave, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta. Mimi alzo la mirada

**No creo poder Takaishi, aun tengo trabajo por hacer —** dijo seriamente y volvió a teclear

**No pensé que fueras tan ambiciosa —** comentó y en seguida se dirigió a sentarse frente al escritorio de la chica **— ¿pagan bien las horas extra? —**

**No lo hago por dinero, lo hago por mi tiempo —** continuó escribiendo tratando de no prestar interés en el ojiazul

**Entonces mentiste —** habló despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con bolígrafo metiendo y sacando la punta de este

**Jamás dije que fuera una promesa o algo parecido Takaishi —** realmente lo estaba ignorando, el ambiente de ese lugar se volvía cada vez mas tenso

**No me refiero a eso, dijiste que no tenías novio —**

**Eso no fue mentira —** aun con la vista sobre el monitor

**Entonces ¿Cuál es la prisa por salir temprano de trabajar? —** cuestiono fríamente, e incluso se quedo mirando muy fijamente a la castaña, esta paro de teclear y finalmente volteo a ver a su acompañante.

Un minuto pasó en silencio, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirar al otro, parecía que ambos jugaban a ver quien aguantaba más la mirada penetrante del otro.

**Entiendo —** hablo por fin el rubio, se levanto de su asiento y salió de la oficina. Tachikawa volvió a lo suyo.

"_Como es posible que ese sujeto lograra mantener viva aquella flor… me parece imposible"_ pensó la ojimiel al recordar su primer encuentro, y es que desde que lo había conocido no había hecho mas que incomodarla, además de que aun sospechaba de que él fuera el remitente de los mensajes misteriosos _"¡Diablos!"_ exclamo mentalmente y después se reclino hacia atrás en su asiento, ya tenia suficientes problemas con su insomnio y su falta de apetito como para ahora tener que preocuparse por que la estuvieran acosando. _"Lo siento Sora pero no creo que lo logré…"_ se dijo mentalmente y cerro los parpados.

De pronto el olor de una pizza le hizo volver a abrirlos y enderezarse nuevamente

**Espero te agrade… supuse que te gustaban los champiñones y el pepperoni — **dijo el hombre mientras dejaba la caja sobre el escritorio y acercaba una silla a este después se sentó

¡Matt había regresado! Y con una pizza ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, ¿no había dicho que lo entendía?, ¿Por qué estaba allí otra vez, con esa actitud de persona agradable, decidida y segura?

**Takaishi pensé que…—**

**Lo sé, después de mirarte profundamente me di cuenta de que lo que en verdad querías era que comiéramos aquí, después de todo no hay gente y no tenemos que reservar una mesa —** interrumpió el rubio.

Otra vez esa actitud llena de calma y voz gruesa… ¡La estaba seduciendo no había duda! Pero ella no podía hacer nada por que en ningún momento el se había pasado de listo ni muchos menos se comportaba como un idiota, al contrario era un gesto de lo mas noble ¿de donde salió ese tipo?

**Entonces ¿no te gustan los champiñones? —** cuestiono Ishida al ver que la mujer se había quedado muda y con un gesto bastante extraño en el rostro **— se va a enfriar —**

Mimi hecho a reír sarcásticamente, el rubio se limito a mirarla **— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —**pregunto por fin la mujer después de su risa cruzó los brazos sobre su escritorio y reclinó su cuerpo hacia el aludido en modo desafiante, no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese juego ni mucho menos que el sujeto la subestimara. Yamato también tomo esa posición, los rostros de ambos se encontraban peligrosamente cerca

**Aunque te lo dijera… no creo que estuvieras dispuesta a negociarlo — **dijo él

**¿Tanto me conoces? —** cuestiono pícaramente la castaña. Lo que ocasiono que Matt sonriera en forma maliciosa

**¿Quieres que lo haga? —** el rubio lo estaba disfrutando y se notaba en su mirada que extrañamente había cambiado de color, sus ojos parecían mas oscuros

Minutos pasaron en silencio, ambos se retaban fieramente con la mirada. El ambiente era tenso y cualquiera juraría que pronto un maremoto estaba a punto de llegar al puerto. La castaña sonreía traviesamente de vez en cuando, mientras que el rubio le respondía de igual forma, sus miradas continuaban unidas… escudriñando en los ojos de su "contrincante" el punto de débil del otro.

**Me gustan los champiñones… pero no el pepperoni, tendrás que comértelo tú —** dijo la mujer y hábilmente corto el contacto visual, tomo un trozo de pizza le quito el pepperoni y comenzó a comer lo demás tan tranquilamente que hizo que Yamato sonriera abiertamente este tambien tomo un pedazo de pizza y antes de que pudiera morderlo Mimi le dio su pepperoni

**Gracias… —** comento mordazmente

**Por nada —** respondió Mimi sin mucha importancia.

………………………….

Sin duda alguna el trabajo de ejecutivo daba muy buenas ganancias… y esto podía apreciarse en el lugar, un restaurante de comida italiana finamente decorado, mesas espaciosas, cubiertos relucientes, música ligera, comensales elegantes y un servicio de primera, que obviamente no cualquier empleado podía darse el lujo de pagar.

**¿Me permite ofrecerle alguna bebida, mientras decide del menú? —** pregunto cortésmente el camarero

**Por favor, una botella de vino tinto el más caro que tengan y dos copas estoy esperando a alguien más—** respondió el hombre de ojos chocolate mirando la carta y en tono elegante

**En seguida—** comentó el mesero y se marchó a cumplir el encargo

"_Me encanta esto de hacerme el importante"_ pensó el sujeto mientras sonreía divertido

**¿Puedo tomar asiento, maestro? —** preguntó el recién llegado era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, vestía de manera casual: jeans, camisa color azul y zapatos oscuros además de lentes de sol, su tez era morena y su cabello castaño

**Por su puesto, adelante —** contesto el aludido poniéndose de pie en forma educada el más joven tomó asiento primero y una vez que ambos estuvieron bien sentados, el chico se retiro los lentes

**Tiempo sin verte Davis o ¿prefieres que te llame Daisuke? —**

**Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado señor Yagami, en esta ciudad soy Davis—** Taichi se hecho a reír — me pregunto cuando te habrás vuelto tan serio, aún recuerdo que pasábamos horas bromeando mientras jugábamos fútbol— agrego haciendo un puchero, Davis se apeno un poco por la actitud de su acompañante

Eso fue hace mas de 7 años señor, además este trabajo exige seriedad — dijo el mas joven guardando la compostura

**¡Bah! Esas son patrañas, pero está bien te disculpo —** exclamo Tai, justo entonces el mesero regresaba con el vino y otra carta para el recién llegado, sirvió las copas y minutos después ambos hombres ordenaron sus platillo. Una vez que el camarero se retirara nuevamente Davis habló.

**Debo decir que no me he percatado de ningún cambio en el comportamiento de "La Princesa" estos últimos días ha estado muy tranquila y sigue su agenda ordinariamente, con todo respeto no creo que esa mujer haya hecho algo tan grave como para que tengamos que estar dos de nosotros en este sitio…—**

**Ahora somos tres—** interrumpió Taichi **— el mismísimo Ishida Yamato est…**

**¿¡QUÉ, ÉL?! —** gritó sorprendido y poniéndose de pie el más joven, los otros comensales voltearon a verle extrañados

**Lo siento, cosas personales… tiene estrés—** comentó en tono calmado el mayor de los hombres hacia la gente que los miraba mientras su compañero volvía a tomar asiento bastante avergonzado, la demás gente volvió a sus asuntos

**Lo lamento, pero me parece algo sorprendente que ese hombre vaya a encargarse de este "caso"… ¿no cree que es una exageración? Tengo entendido que él solo se encarga de los más selectos y complicados "encargos" del superior —**

**Créeme una vez que lo conoces, no parece extraño el porqué de que él se vaya a encargar de La Princesa —** comentó tranquilamente el Kamiya bebiendo un poco de vino **—además no estamos aquí para hablar de ese sujeto ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí? — **

……………………..

**Me agradas—** dijo serenamente mientras le miraba fijo

**Tú a mi no—** respondió de igual modo

**¡Vamos! Bien sabes que eso no es cierto, si no ¿por qué estoy aquí? —** en su voz se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo

**Estas aquí por que eres un entrometido y terco hombre —** respondió algo impaciente

**Eres la primera mujer que dice eso, tal vez si me dejaras conocerte un poco más… cambiarias de opinión… —** tomando un tono seductor

**Yo creo que mi decepción seria ENORME Takaishi-kun —** dijo burlescamente y sonriendo, la pizza se había acabado hace varios minutos sin embargo el tiempo del almuerzo no y él rubio hubo insistido en charlar con la ojimiel quien obviamente prefería trabajar tranquila… aunque al final llevaban "platicando" 20 minutos

**Pues si, varias han dicho ENORME —** hablo el ojiazul lleno de seguridad y ambos quedaron en silencio sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, el ambiente volvió a cambiar se podía notar una extraña hostilidad mezclada con…

_Ring, ring, ring, ring _

**Oficina de Recursos Humanos, habla Mimi Tachikawa —** contesto en tono amable. Matt se limito a voltearse _"Maldito teléfono, no pudo escoger un momento mas inoportuno, ya la tenia"_ pensó enfadado _"aunque tal vez fue lo mejor… debo admitir que no había planeado que "esto" llegara hasta aquí además creo que tendré que replantear mi estrategia, lo admito es bastante difícil"_

**Takaishi, creo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar… por qué no consigues un auto y me llevas a casa después del trabajo—** dijo Mimi después de colgar adoptando una pose entre ingenua y seductora, Matt no pudo evitar asombrarse **—se que llegas en motocicleta a la cual no me subiré contigo, pero lamentablemente mi auto esta en el taller y ya que te agrado tanto podrías hacer un esfuerzo ¿no? —** agrego con cierto tono desinteresado volviendo a sus labores. El rubio se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada, sin embargo en su rostro se notaba una placentera sonrisa, la actitud de Mimi era de lo más interesante.

Estaba decidido, la situación le encantaba, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de momentos como esos… no había duda, ella iba a ser una de sus mejores presas y el estaba dispuesto a saborear la cacería, después de todo ella no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho, despertó al más fiero y astuto lobo (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Por fin! Hasta que regrese de entre los muertos…la verdad es que me siento muy contenta de poder actualizar esta historia en la que tengo muchas esperanzas (me cuesta quedar satisfecha con los capítulos). Aunque también me encuentro muy apenada con aquellas personas que dejaron Review diciendo que me apurara y miren…

Debo de decir que fue necesario un gran shock para que siga por aquí, pero esta vez no volvere rendirme y daré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuar.

Una vez mas quisiera agradecer a:MaOkO, fuzz-Longoria, Aika ShiKa,CLBAE, paulytax, HaRuNo-SaMy, Hikari-05, nina-traumita, carla, MimiDeIshida, stephanie, a quienes pido una sincera disculpa y entenderé si han perdido la confianza en mi T-T, de todos modos muchas, ¡muchísimas gracias! Ojala y pueda seguir contando con su apoyo.

Sin más me despido esperando sus comentarios. Saludos.

Animada, Setza-chan


End file.
